Chojuro is Mei's son
by Lexion
Summary: Ao asks Mei a question but he learns that Mei wasn't a cheerful or a nice person before she became the fifth Mizukage. What all does he learn about her? Enjoy the story please make comments.
1. Chapter 1

In the Mist village it was winter time and everyone was getting ready for the holidays. Mei didn't seem to mind she was just doing her paperwork that was on her desk. Her adviser, Ao was confused at this time Mei would complain for becoming the Mizukage because of the paperwork and that she was still single. He was curious so he looked at her.

"Lady Mizukage?"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering, I noticed that not once you complained about anything may I ask why?"

Mei looked at him then at the calender and closed her eyes.

"Tomorrow is a very special day for me. I'm doing all the paperwork tonight so I won't have any tomorrow."

"Will you share?"

"If you want to know that badly you have to stay with me for the rest of the night."

Ao just looked at her Mei smiled at him.

"You can think about it but you have until I finish my work."

"Yes ma'am."

Ao left the office. He went to the kitchen but stopped when he saw Chojuro in there with his chin on the table grinning like an idiot.

"Chojuro what are you so happy about?"

"I'm just happy. I love this time of year the best. When I was younger I hated this season the most but now it's my favorite."

"I take it you have something great happening tomorrow?"

"Yep."

"You have a date with a girl?"

"Not just any girl."

"Do you know why Lady Mizukage is happy?"

"Oh, she said it was a special day for her."

"She told you?"

"Yes."

"Alright then maybe it wouldn't so bad if I stayed with her then. I'm curious to know why."

"Okay have fun."

Ao went back to the office to see that Mei had finished her work and she was looking at him.

"Have you decided?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Alright then let's go."

They left out of there to a bar to play a game of pool. They were the only two there.

"Lady Mizukage you know how to play this game?"

Mei looked at him.

"Yes, I taught Chojuro as well and now whenever I get the chance we would play a game."

Ao smirked then got a pool stick.

"Alright Lady Mizukage, I challenge you."

"Want to make a bet?"

"Yes. If I win you have to let me take Chojuro out for a week to man him up more."

"And if I win?"

"I'll take you shopping and buy you all the sweets you want for a week."

"Make it two weeks and we have a deal."

"Alright then. I don't plan on losing anyway."

They began to play and the people that were there were watching. They were all amazed to watch the pool game going on. After a while of playing they both a ball left then Mei looked at Ao who just had a turn but missed.

"Alright your turn."

Mei smiled then had the stick behind her to hit her last ball.

"I'll give you credit for being this close to beating me."

"Lady Mizukage there's no way you can-"

He didn't finish his sentence when saw Mei hit her ball into the hole and when. She smiled at him as he stared at her.

"About our deal, Ao?"

He froze he totally forgot all about it then Mei looked away.

"Let's go."

They went to another part of the village to Mei's home. When they got there they went to the reading room Ao was surprised to see a fireplace in the room then he looked at Mei.

"Lady Mizukage?"

"Tomorrow is a special day to me because that's the day I found Chojuro."

"What do you mean found Chojuro?"

"It was during the time of the fourth Mizukage but before I tell you I need to check if he's here."

"Who's he?"

He went with her to a hallway then went into a room. They both saw a sleeping peacefully Chojuro. Mei went to him and stroked his head and smiled at him. She leaned closer and kissed him on the forehead then looked at Ao.

"I found Chojuro outside of my home when me and a few other ninja were sent on a mission to cause an avalanche. At the time I was living down the mountain so my home wasn't in danger but at the time I didn't care what happened but now that I think about it I'm regretting that I was even there. I was just a heartless ninja that had no feelings for others even if it meant to kill a child."

Mei and Ao went back to the reading room and Mei began to share everything.

"It started off as a lonely life for me and I was the only living student of the fourth Mizukage. He told me that I was in charge of the mission and that I had to make sure that everyone of the land of ice was killed since they all lived in the snowy mountains."

Ao sat in complete shock as Mei began to tell him everything.


	2. Chapter 2

It was during the time of the fourth Mizukage Yagura. He was looking at reports then frowned. He looked at his adviser who was looking at him.

"Go get Mei Terumi and whatever other ninja are around."

"Yes sir."

He left the office to search for Mei.

Mei Terumi was walking through the Mist village but at the time it was called the Bloody Mist village. She attire was a traditional royal blue jacket that hugged her figure and pants to go with it. She had her ankle long hair in a ponytail but still leaving one of her eyes covered.

"I'm bored I wonder if there any missions right now to keep me busy."

She stopped to see the assistant of the Mizukage looking at her.

"Mei Terumi the Mizukage wants to see you right now."

"Alright then, thank you."

She left to the Mizukage tower. When she got to Yagura he looked at her.

"Mei Terumi I have a mission for you. In this mission you're in charge and I want you all to kill every person that lives in the snowy mountains."

"Yes sir, I understand."

She turned to leave along with a few other ninja to the Snowy mountains.

When they got to the very top of the mountain Mei looked down then one other ninja that was a female went to her.

"Leader, what are your plans?"

Mei looked at her.

"Shiraki I want you and Mitsu to plant bombs all over this area. It would be a waste of time if we have to search for these people."

Shiraki nodded then she and another ninja began to plant bombs everywhere. Mei and the other two ninja went to look at a couple of kids that were playing. Mei frowned then she looked at the ninja that were with her.

"Let me know when they're done."

"Yes ma'am."

They left and Mei looked back at the boys that were playing they haven't noticed her then Mei closed her eyes.

The four other ninja came to her.

"The bombs are ready."

Mei opened her eyes and looked at them.

"Alright I will tell you this now. When I set them off, you're on your own until you get down the mountain."

Mei made the sign of the tiger and bombs went off. All five ninja were gone. The two boys were looking up and saw snow rushing down to them. They got scared and ran down the mountain. The villagers of the snowy mountain were trying to get away from the snow but it was impossible for them.

Mei leaped from branch to branch without stopping as she heard screaming from men, women, and children. Instead she closed her eyes and kept going.

When she got to another branch she saw Shiraki and another ninja trapped. She didn't do anything but watch them get taken by the snow. She waited a little longer until the snow had cleared then went to the ground. She chose to walk the rest of the way but then stopped when she saw a cabin house that was still standing. She began to approach it and went inside.

She saw no one but saw that the fire was still going. She went to the next room but no one was in there. She turned her head to see stairs and walked up to the next floor. When she got there she looked in one room to see that there was a piano in there then she looked into another room.

She opened the door but the room was dark then she glanced down to see a couple of children looking up at her with fear in their eyes. Mei had a sword in her hands and was ready to kill them but stopped when she saw her partner who seemed to be the only one that survived.

"Mitsu..."

"These kids won't be a problem to kill."

Mitsu walked to them and the older boy attacked him but Mitsu killed the boy. Mei looked at the boy that was still alive then Mitsu grabbed him by the shirt.

"Any last words boy?"

The boy didn't say anything but then Mitsu was bit in the leg from behind him and Mei just simply watched. There was another boy that seemed be the second born and he was fighting with Mitsu. The boy looked at his brother.

"Get away from here!"

The younger boy jumped out of the window and ran away from there. Mei just watched as Mitsu was having a hard time getting the boy and killed him. Mitsu was panting then e felt a sword go through his chest. He looked at Mei.

"What are you doing?"

"You are no use to me."

She pulled her sword out and he fell to the floor.

Mei left the placed and went back to the Mist village.

When she got there she went to report the mission to Yagura but she didn't mention her killing her own comrade. When she was done there she went to her home that was away from the village.

As she was at her home she looked at herself in a mirror and glared.

"Look at yourself, Mei. You're nothing but a monster who doesn't care for anyone not even a child or your own partner. You're a monster."

She heard thunder and heavy rain then soon hail came falling down. Mei sighed but then she looked out of the window to see a boy outside of her home then she went outside. She saw that it was the same boy from the mountain.

"I see you're here."

She went to the boy but to her surprise he came to her and grabbed her ankle. Mei just looked at him but she noticed that he was too weak that he couldn't talk to her so then she picked him up and took him into her home.

She laid him in a spare bed tucking him in. She placed a wet warm cloth on his forehead and he looked at her. Mei frowned at him and closed her eyes.

"Don't look at me."

"Thank you..."

Mei blinked then looked at the boy who was now sleeping.

'Did he just thank her? There's no way.'

Mei left the room to hers to get ready for bed. She was annoyed at the fact that the boy would even thank her for anything.

'I'll admit that he is kind of cute.'

The boy had baby blue hair and shark like features but he didn't look scary. Mei closed her eyes and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Mei woke up and got ready for the day. She went to check on the boy she brought into her home from the night before and to her surprise the boy was still sleeping. Mei went to him and sat on the bed and the boy opened his eyes and saw her and smiled.

"Good morning."

Mei felt her brow twitch then she placed a hand at his neck.

"Your fever has gone down but you still need to sleep."

She looked at him noticing that he didn't seem to be paying any attention to what she was saying.

"Kid, what are you looking at?"

The boy blushed.

"You're very pretty. I like your hair."

Mei frowned at him she didn't get why this child liked her then she looked away. This wasn't something she was used to then she felt her hair being played with and looked at the boy who was feeling her hair.

"Do you like my hair that much?"

He nodded and Mei stood up and the boy was amazed to see how long it was. Mei was about to turn around but saw that the boy had been playing with her hair so much that he was hugging it to him. Mei looked at him in confusion.

"Kid what's with you? You ran from me yesterday."

He looked at her.

"I did? I don't remember that."

"Okay is there anything you remember from yesterday?"

The boy just stared at her then Mei realized why he wasn't afraid of her then she smiled.

"In that case, do you have a name?"

"What's a name?"

"Something to be called by."

"What's your name?"

"Mei."

Mei looked away then left to get a fruit. She sat on the bed and began to eat a pear. While her head was turned to think of something the boy came to her and bit the pear. Mei looked at the pear then back at the boy.

"How I call you Chojuro?"

The boy smiled and hugged her tightly.

"My very own name, thank you."

Mei just looked at him then looked away.

'I guess I have to keep him here just to keep him safe and alive.'

While Mei's head was turned she looked at the time.

'I don't know if I have a mission today but in case if I don't I should get this kid some clothes.'

"Chojuro?"

"Yes?"

"Let me measure you because you'll be staying here and I need to get you clothes."

"Okay."

After measuring him Mei left out of the house but she did tell him to stay inside.

Mei went to a store and began to search for clothes. She was looking through the boys clothes and soon saw some blue outfits that looked just right so then she got them. After leaving the store she stored the clothes into a scroll and went home.

On her way home she stopped to see Yagura coming her way.

"Mei I want to have a word with you."

"Yes sir."

"I want to talk to you in your home."

"Yes sir."

They went to Mei's home.

Chojuro on the other hand was in the living room but then he peeked out the window then he spotted Mei coming but saw a man with her. Chojuro got scared and ran to her room and hid in her closet but left it a crack open to watch what was going on.

Mei and Yagura came into the room and Mei sat on her bed. Yagura looked at her.

"Mei I was just informed that there was a boy that came here last night and he was a member of the bloodline that I just had you get rid of. Where is the child?"

"I don't know."

"If that's the case I will search your home."

With that Yagura began to search every room and Mei just sat on the bed. When Yagura came back to Mei he folded his arms.

"Alright Mei I'll take you word that he's not here but in the mean time I will assign you three genin."

"Sir please not that I honestly would rather have low rank missions."

"Alright then. Don't get soft on anything because you're my only student that's still alive."

"Yes sir."

Yagura left and when he was gone Mei wondered where Chojuro went then she turned her head to see Chojuro poking his head out of her closet.

"So that's where you were?"

"Is it safe?"

"Yes come here."

He ran to her and clung to her as if he was hanging on for dear life. Mei just looked at him in surprise.

"Were you scared or something?"

He nodded then Mei looked away.

"Well you did a good job hiding from him."

She looked at him then saw that he was looking up at her.

"What is it?"

"Will you pet my head?"

Mei just looked at him.

"You're joking right?"

He just looked at her.

"You don't like me?"

He looked like he was about to cry and Mei really didn't want to hear it then she sighed as she placed a hand on his head and began to rub it.

Mei watched as Chojuro closed his eyes and smiled getting his head petted.

"You like that don't you, I guess doing this isn't so bad."

"Am I good boy?"

"We just met."

Mei looked away annoyed and she could feel Chojuro climbing on her but she pushed him back down.

Chojuro laid his head on her lap and Mei looked at him.

It had been a week since Mei brought Chojuro into her home. Now that he was feeling better he had been following her like a little duckling around her home. Mei was aware of him following her and it didn't bother her because she knew that he would stop if she told him to.

She sat down on the couch and Chojuro ran up to her and climbed onto the couch. Mei was simply reading a book but then she stopped to look behind her only to see that Chojuro was playing with her hair again. That was something she will never get used to. All her life everyone hated how she looked and that would explain why she would call herself a monster but Chojuro didn't know that.

"You know Chojuro at some point you won't like my hair."

Chojuro looked at her.

"Why? I like your hair it looks great on you."

Mei looked at him then to her surprise Chojuro leaned closer and kissed her on the cheek. Mei looked at him then Chojuro looked at her.

"Ms. Mei?"

"Yes?"

"Do you ever smile?"

"Do I look like I smile?"

"Um no but it would be nice if you did."

Mei looked away from him then Chojuro smiled at her. Mei looked at the time then picked him up.

"Ms. Mei?"

"It's time for you to go to bed."

Mei tucked him into the bed and turned to leave but Chojuro looked at her.

"Ms. Mei?"

"Yes?"

"Will you tell me a story?"

"I don't know any stories."

"Make one up."

Mei sat on the bed clearly annoyed.

"Okay there was a kid."

"Boy or girl?"

"I don't know, you pick."

"Boy."

"Okay then the boy went to the market and bought some wood. He wanted to build something."

"Was it a boat?"

"Fine, he made a bought and sailed down the river, the end."

Mei stood up and left out of the room and turned the light off.

"Good night Mommy."

Mei stopped in the doorway and looked at Chojuro who was sleeping then she left to her room and went to sleep.

In the middle of the night Mei woke up feeling movement on her bed. She saw Chojuro looking at her.

"What's wrong?"

"I had a nightmare, may I sleep with you?"

Mei just looked at him but nodded. He laid next to her and she closed her eyes.

"Stay on your side though."

After a while Mei felt Chojuro snuggle up to her and she looked at him.

"I'm too tired to argue with you."

They were both sleeping peacefully that night.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Mei opened her eyes but saw that Chojuro wasn't next to her but then she felt something between her legs and looked down. Chojuro was sleeping but his head was at her lower stomach and he looked so cute. Mei looked at him then rubbed his head then looked back at the ceiling.

"I wonder if you had remembered anything if you would be afraid of me."

She looked back down to see Chojuro moving in his sleep. Mei frowned at him then looked at the ceiling.

'I can't keep you here. I'm a student of the fourth Mizukage. I don't have time to raise some kid that's not even mine!'

She sat up but Chojuro continued to sleep then she slid from under him then went to backyard and began to meditate.

As she sat out there Chojuro had woken up from his sleep and he saw that she wasn't there. He went to to look for her and soon found Mei sitting outside then he walked up to her. He went to her and leaned on her while wrapping his small arms around her.

"Good morning, Ms. Mei."

If Mei had been doing anything else she would have turned and hit him but she looked at him. She saw how he was smiling at her showing his shark like teeth then she looked away.

"Chojuro, don't ever do that again."

Chojuro let her go out of fear that he made her upset about something. Mei stood up and looked at him.

"Since you're out here I guess I could teach you a few-"

Mei stopped her talk when they both heard a large stomach growl.

"What was that?"

Chojuro had on a shy smile.

"My stomach."

"Then you should eat."

"..."

"Oh, I guess I have to get you something to eat."

Mei looked away in annoyance.

'What do I get for him? I don't know what he likes and I'm not about to let him eat all of the pears.'

While Mei was in thought about what to have Chojuro to eat she looked at him.

"Is there something that you want to eat besides pears?"

"Like what?"

"I don't like rice, fish-"

'Wait fish, that's it. He IS a shark after all.'

Chojuro just stared at her then Mei turned to leave.

"Come Chojuro, let's get you some fish."

Chojuro went after her.

"What's fish?"

"Food in your case."

They went to a diner and Chojuro was eating the fish he seemed to love the fish sticks he got. Mei didn't really mind it but she just simply had a drink of wine.

"Chojuro slow down you'll get sick."

"Yes ma'am."

After they were done there they went to the training field but Mei noticed that Chojuro was grabbing at his stomach.

"Is something wrong?"

Chojuro didn't answer instead he ran away to hide behind a tree. Mei just folded her arms.

'What is he doing?'

She soon heard him gagging then heard him throwing up.

"I guess fish sticks are off the list."

Mei frowned more then walked away while Chojuro kept puking.

Later that day Chojuro was climbing all over Mei. At first Mei didn't care but now she had a vein pop on the side of her head. She glared at Chojuro who was on her back.

"Chojuro get off."

Chojuro got off of her then Mei went back to reading her book. Chojuro wondered how Mei never wanted to play with him so he kept looking at her.

After a while Mei lowered the book down and looked at him.

"What is it?"

"How come you never want to play with me?"

"I'm a high skilled ninja I don't play around."

"Not even a little?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Chojuro maybe I was being too nice, I'm a ninja of the Bloody Mist village. Ninja here will kill outsiders and their very own! I don't have time to play!"

Chojuro just looked at her then left to his room. Mei went back to reading her book. She sighed and put the book down then went to check on Chojuro. She saw him laying in bed then went to him.

Mei stood there then left out of the room to go to hers. When she got there she laid on her bed looking up at the ceiling.

"Why didn't I just kill him when he had his fever? It wouldn't have been easier than yelling at him. I'm a ninja that kills not someone to babysit. Why did I bring him in? I can't keep him."

Outside of the room in the hallway Chojuro heard everything then went back to his room. He climbed into the bed and went to sleep.

'Why does she hate me so much? I should get away from her when I get my chance.'


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Mei woke up and got ready for the day. She went to Chojuro's room but saw that he wasn't in there and went to the living room to see him sitting on the floor. He was already dressed then Mei went to him.

"Chojuro come on."

They left the house to go somewhere.

As they were walking Mei noticed that Chojuro was silent and he was n't looking up at her like he always did. She looked over her shoulder to see if he was there and he was but she saw him stop and saw that he was looking at a woman hugging her child. Mei didn't get it then she looked at Chojuro who was still watching the family. Mei kept walking and Chojuro followed her.

"Chojuro you can't let little things distract you."

"Is that what it means to be a ninja?"

Mei stopped and looked at him.

"What?"

"To kill your very own and not to let little things get to you, is that what it means to be a ninja here?"

Mei frowned.

"Yes, the only way for that to change is by power that's why we have a ninja known as the Mizukage."

"The Mizukage?"

"Yes, the Mizukage is the strongest ninja in the land of water and they have the power to make the laws around the nation."

"Well if the Mizukage is so great, why aren't they changing the law so that there wouldn't be any fighting?"

Mei was ready to slap him but stopped when she saw the Mizukage coming.

Yagura saw Chojuro and smiled.

"Who is this kid?"

"This boy is Chojuro."

"I can tell he's from here but doesn't understand anything."

Chojuro just looked at him then looked at the ground.

Yagura smiled then looked at Mei.

"Mei go take him to the forest and play with him."

Mei knew what was really being said but Chojuro began to walk away.

"Yes sir."

Mei left taking Chojuro with her to the forest. When they got there Mei looked at Chojuro.

"I guess I have to play with you then."

"Like what?"

"I don't how about hide and seek?"

"Okay."

Mei smiled.

'Good if I could get him to trust me I'll have to count first.'

"Chojuro go hide and I'll count."

Chojuro raised a brow but he left to go hide. After Mei counted she left to look for Chojuro. She did search for a while but she soon found him behind a tree.

"Alright you count."

Chojuro closed his eyes and began to count while Mei hid.

'I'm starting to think this game is fun why didn't I think of this before?'

She hid and made sure Chojuro would have to work in order to find her but she heard him call out.

"Found you!"

"Indeed you did, alright now go hide."

Mei closed her eyes and Chojuro ran to hide.

Mei began to search for him.

"I won't be able to keep this up I know I have to kill him here that is if I find him."

She drew her sword and was looking for Chojuro. As she looked for him she turned a corner to look behind a tree only to have a branch launched in her face. Mei fell back and Chojuro came down headbutting her in the face as hard as he could. He took off running without looking back. Mei was groaning in pain while on the ground holding the part of her face that was hurting.

She got up and went back home. When she got home she rubbed her cheek then looked at her reflection that was in the mirror.

"Who knew a kid his age could hit that hard?"

There was a dark ring forming around her eye then she smirked.

"He got me real good."

Mei went to get an ice pack then sat on the bed. As she sat on the bed she began to think to herself.

"I wonder spending time with Chojuro without any problems was nice and he really looked up to me. He even called me mother and followed me everywhere."

Mei closed her eyes and laid back on her bed.

With Chojuro

Chojuro was in the forest still running. Ever since he smashed Mei's face he ran without stopping. He was getting hungry but he didn't care. He ran to a tree and climbed it until he got to a branch.

"Why did she have to be a ninja in this village? If she hated me that much how come she tried to trick me in order to kill me? I hate her."

Chojuro leaned back against the truck then closed his eyes.

"I wish I never knew her."

He fell asleep soon with that thought.

With Mei

Mei was still in deep thought about Chojuro then she went to his room and saw one of the shirts she got him and held it to her. She looked at the bed and noticed that there was something under the pillow and looked. She saw a note and looked at it.

_Ms. Mei,_

_I'm sorry for being a burden to you I will leave so that you won't have to be bothered by me again. I guess being around me has been annoying to you after all not that many people have kids but honestly I will be missing playing with your hair though._

_Chojuro._

Mei looked at the note then at the shirt.

"I wonder."

Mei left to the Mizukage tower and Yagura looked at her.

"Mei, is something wrong?"

"Sir I wanted to know something?"

"Yes?"

"When you found me what all happened?"

"Oh, you mean when you were a child? I was surprised you mostly stayed quiet and the only time you ever talked was if I spoke to you. Some things I honestly regret doing because of how you turned out."

"What do you mean, you taught me how to be a ninja?"

"I taught you the wrong way. I taught you that it was alright to kill your very own and thanks to that you're nothing like you were as a child."

"What was I like then?"

"You were cheerful, always bringing the light to me in this dark village but I wanted to teach you have to be a ninja and then you became heartless."

"But what about when you saw me with Chojuro?"

"I was happy I thought I saw a huge chance of change and gave you the day off."

"Wait I thought you meant to kill him in the forest."

"No I meant play with with him. You didn't kill him, did you?"

"No sir, he smashed my face in with a tree branch and then headbutted me."

Yagura laughed at her.

"What ever goes around comes around, Mei."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean when you were a child you used your lava jutsu and almost got me with it and it left a long cut on my face and then Chojuro, got you in the face."

He leaned closer to her smiling.

"He got you real good too."

Mei couldn't believe it then she turned to leave.

"Mei where are you going?"

Mei smiled at him.

"I'm going to get my son back."


	6. Chapter 6

Chojuro woke up and saw that it was daytime and he climbed down. He began to look for something to eat. He began to walk around but he couldn't find anything. As he walked around he remembered the events from the day before when Mei for the first time was playing with him. He remembered that she didn't try to attack him but he heard her talking to herself about killing him if she found him. He recalled that when he heard her drawing her sword and that's when he grabbed a tree branch and it launched into her face.

Chojuro had his hands on his forehead.

"The headbutt really hurt though but she was already hurting when I did that."

He sat down on a rock and looked at the sky. He saw a few birds flying then smiled.

"I wish I was a bird, that way I can fly away to a happy place."

Chojuro lowered his gaze and saw a fish swimming by.

"I wonder if I could catch it."

He slowly went into the water and tried to capture the fish. He tried a few times but the fish was too fast for him but soon he gave up and got out of the water.

"Is there anything here that I can eat?"

He walked around a little bit more.

With Mei

Mei was in the forest since she knew Chojuro wouldn't go back to the village after what she said.

"How could I be so stupid? He's just a kid who just wanted me to spend time with him and I couldn't even do that. When I find him I'm not letting him go."

She leaped from tree to tree but was surprised to see that there were people living there. She went down to the small village then went into a bar. She got a drink but then she heard a couple of men talking.

"Hey did you hear?''

"Hear what?"

"About the Arata branch of the Same clan being wiped out?"

"I heard rumors but I didn't think it was true. That's horrible, they are very hard to reach and they make the best medicine for the land of water."

"Yeah who would kill them they're peacemakers."

"I know but I wonder about them sometimes. It's real when a member of that tribe heals someone outside their blood they lose their memory but when they're stressed they remember everything and will do their best to stay away from what happen that made them stress."

Mei heard everything but she finished her drink and went back out to look for Chojuro.

"That would suck if that last part I heard was true."

With Chojuro

Chojuro was walking around and his stomach was growling. He then stopped when he smelled smoke and went where the smoke was coming from. He soon saw a woman that had twin fang blade that had lightning around them. He simply watched as the marooned head woman train. Chojuro saw a box of dango and went to it.

The woman didn't notice him but then she turned around to see a box that was half empty and then looked up to a boy eating her treat. The woman just looked at him then he opened his eyes looking at her.

"These are tasty."

"That's nice to know."

'Who the hell is this kid? Honestly, who is stupid enough to take my snack? It's like a mouse putting a bell on a cat.'

Chojuro looked at her.

"Lady are you a mist ninja?"

"I used to be a ninja for the Mist."

"So what are you?"

"I'm a member of the seven swordsmen."

"What's a swordsman?"

"A high skilled ninja known to be ruthless and blood thirsty so far above anbu level."

"Will I be a swordsman?"

"If you train for it. Like prove yourself to other ninja and the Kages."

"How?"

"That's something you have to find out on your own."

"Okay."

"What's your name boy?"

"Chojuro and you?"

"I'm Ameyuri."

Chojuro ate the rest of her snack and honestly Ameyuri was upset about that then Chojuro looked up at the sky.

"Chojuro, I'm guessing this is your first time eating a strangers favorite, right?"

Chojuro looked at her only to be in complete fear when he saw her glaring at him. Chojuro was scared that he cowered down in fear then Ameyuri pinched his cheek.

"But since you're so polite and those rings around your eyes are so cute we will forget that you did that."

She released his cheek and he rubbed it. He looked at her then saw her swords.

"What's like being a member of the seven swordsmen?"

"It has its ups and downs."

They both looked up to see a few others with rare blades and Ameyuri smirked.

"Chojuro, starting from the left is Zabuza, Kushimaru, Jinpachi, Jinin, Mangetsu and there's the leader, Fuguki."

Zabuza felt his brow twitch.

"Kid, why do you smell like smoke?"

Chojuro didn't know that then he looked away. Mangetsu realized why and smirked while he tried not to laugh.

"I bet he was with Mei Terumi."

They all looked at him and Zabuza glared.

"If that was true this boy wouldn't be standing right now."

Chojuro looked at them.

"You know who she is?"

Kushimaru snickered.

"Yeah who wouldn't? Terumi at first sight would look nice and friendly but after being on a mission with her for a day I was ready to kill myself."

Mangetsu smirked.

"I wouldn't blame you but you have to wonder why she's nothing like how she was as a kid."

Chojuro blinked.

"What do you mean?"

"Mei was a nice person as a kid, like she always smiled."

"Really?"

Ameyuri looked away to the ground.

"Yes. Mei and I became friends when I first came to the village."

Ameyuri stood up and left but Chojuro followed her. They went to a river and Chojuro looked at her.

"Ms. Ameyuri, you became friends with her?"

"Yes, she was my first and only friend that was a female. When I first met her I expected her to reject me because of my shark like features so I stayed quiet but as time went on she would always come over to where I lived and played with me. She told me to smile more and I was afraid to but then one day she hugged me telling me how cute I was when I stared at her."

"What changed her?"

"I don't know she never told me she just stopped visiting me and when I became a sword master I saw her and went to her but I felt a dark feeling coming from her then asked her what's wrong. She told me that we're no longer kids we're ninja of the Bloody Mist."

Chojuro hung his head then Ameyuri looked at him.

"You seen to know who we're talking about, why is that?"

"Ms. Mei was looking after me but yesterday she tried to kill me but I got away from her. We met before that though." 

"How did you meet?"

"She killed my tribe, and my brothers."

Ameyuri had an arm wrapped around Chojuro to cheer him up even though she knew that wouldn't work but then she saw Chojuro lean his head into her.

"I'm scared of her."

"It's okay Chojuro."

With Mei

Mei was still in the forest but then she stopped to take a break since she has been searching for Chojuro without any breaks.

"Where could he be? He's just a kid there's no way he could be near the border of the Mist village by now."

She looked at the sky it was getting late and the sun was going down.

"I can't stop now I have to find him before something bad happens to him. I'm so stupid why did this have to happen?"

She continued to search for Chojuro.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been Two days since Chojuro ran away from Mei and during that time he had been with the seven swordsmen. Chojuro was told many things that even surprised him and he was happy to hear.

This time Chojuro was in the shack that was there and the swordsmen were doing an errand but they didn't want Chojuro to be a target so they had him to stay there. Chojuro didn't mind he trusted them enough to sleep near them so it didn't bother him to be left alone.

He got hungry and went outside to look for something to eat. As he was was outside he saw a river and looked in to see fish swimming around. He giggled then went into the water. During his time with the seven swordsmen he was taught how to catch and cook a fish. He was happy for that now because wasn't using so much energy just to catch a fish.

As he was trying to get a fish he caught one and was holding it by its tail then he looked up to see birds flying by. Chojuro got out of the water and started a fire. As he was doing that he cooked the fish. As the fish was cooking Chojuro smiled at the smell of his meal cooking but then he stopped to look at the water at a reflection that was looking at him. He looked over his shoulder to see Mei standing there.

Chojuro without second thoughts ran but Mei grabbed his arm.

"Let go of me!"

Mei had him close her and he kept squirming trying to break free.

"Chojuro just let me talk."

"By talking you mean killing me!"

"That's not what I meant. Just listen to me."

"No!"

Mei held him down and Chojuro began to cry. Mei looked away then looked at Chojuro who wasn't looking at her.

"Will you listen to me now?"

"Only if you get off."

Mei knew it was dumb but she got off and Chojuro went to his fish and started eating. Mei sat down but not next to him then she looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry for everything. I shouldn't have harmed you or even yelled at you. I was wrong to treat you like that."

"What made you change like that?"

"Like what?"

"Coming to look for me?"

"I got some sensed knocked into me twice."

"How?"

Mei looked at him.

"You launched a tree branch in my face and headbutted me."

Chojuro looked down.

"Oh."

"I deserved it though, so it's fine."

Mei looked at him with softness in her eyes.

"Chojuro?"

"Yes?"

"Please come back to the village with me?"

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why should I? How can I trust you not to kill me?"

"Chojuro I can't bring myself to hurt you."

Mei came closer to him and hugged him. Chojuro began to squirm again.

"Let me go!"

"Why are you acting like this?"

"You're the same person that killed my family!"

Mei was struck then she looked at him.

"Chojuro, I..."

"Let me go!"

"Chojuro wait, I don't want to hurt you. I want to help you."

Chojuro broke free from her and began to run away.

"You say you want to help me but you're only hurting me! I hate you!"

After hearing him yell that to her Mei stood up. She was in complete shock then fell to her knees as something began to haunt her.

"Help... that's the word people say when they're in trouble. No one came to them. I remember why I became the way I did. It was because I was helping a butterfly. It was coming out of the shell it was in but I felt bad for it so I helped it out but it died when it was free. I was afraid of what would happen so I changed my ways and became a heartless person."

Mei stood up and went after Chojuro.

"Chojuro, believe it or not you taught me something that no one could teach me. You taught me that there's a difference between helping and guiding. For that, I love you and I want you to be my son."

Mei went after him then soon saw that he was trapped under a rock. He had passed out and Mei came to him and checked to see if he was alright. She smiled when she felt him move but he didn't wake up. Mei picked him up and carried him back home to the Mist village.

When they got home Mei took Chojuro to her room laying him on the bed then she laid next to him. She looked at him and smiled then caressed his cheek.

"No matter what I will protect you, Chojuro."

She leaned closer and kissed his forehead and hugged him to her.

"Sleep well, my son."


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Mei woke up from her sleep then she looked to see that Chojuro was still sleeping. Mei went to go get ready. After she was done getting ready she looked at the calender and froze.

"It's Christmas Eve. Oh man I don't know what to do."

Mei thought hard then she got an idea.

"I would have to ask Dad, but I don't want to leave Chojuro alone."

She went to her room and saw that Chojuro was waking up.

Chojuro woke up and sat up.

"Where am I?"

"I see you're awake."

Chojuro turned around to see Mei and was about to run away but Mei picked him up.

"Let me go!"

"Chojuro, we're going to the Mizukage, but first you need a bath."

Mei gave him a bath then had him to get dressed. They soon were heading to the Mizukage tower. On the way there Chojuro stayed quiet knowing that Mei might yell at him. When they got to the Mizukage tower Chojuro was just looking at Mei then they went inside.

Yagura was happy to see Chojuro then he looked at Mei.

"Mei I was hoping to talk to you. I asked Ameyuri to watch out for Chojuro, so she'll be taking care of him while we talk."

Ameyuri came into the room.

Mei just looked at her then looked at Chojuro.

"Alright Chojuro, go to Ameyuri and behave."

Chojuro went to Ameyuri and they both left. Mei looked at Yagura in question.

"What did you want to talk to me about sir?"

"I wanted to let you know to keep a close eye on Chojuro, it turns out someone is hunting him down."

"What?"

"Yes but be careful I don't who they are."

"I will sir and I have a question."

"Yes?"

Mei felt her brow twitch as she looked away.

"How do I celebrate Christmas with him?"

Yagura laughed then looked at her.

"Just tell him a little bit about Christmas like Santa bringing kids presents for being good and all that. Have some egg nog and gingerbread cookies."

"Sounds easy except for the Santa part and I don't know what Chojuro wants for Christmas."

"I'm sure you'll think of something."

Mei nodded then left.

"With Chojuro and Ameyuri, they were walking through the streets and Chojuro looked at the lights that were lighting everything.

"Ms. Ameyuri what's going on?"

"Ah yes, it's the Christmas season."

"What's Christmas?"

"It's the day of the year where everyone gives gifts to each other."

"Really?"

"Yeah come on let's go to the mall."

They went to the mall and saw Mei there waiting for them.

Ameyuri smirked.

"Hey I thought you'd be home right now."

"I would but I wanted to be different this year so I thought to come here to get a Christmas tree or something."

Chojuro looked at them.

"Ms. Mei , Ms, Ameyuri may I get in line?"

Mei blinked.

"What line?"

Chojuro pointed behind him and they looked to see a line of children going to a man that was wearing a red suit.

"Um..."

Ameyuri got an idea and smirked.

"It won't be a good idea Chojuro."

"Why not?"

Ameyuri smiled at Chojuro and continued.

"You see, that's Santa. He's a winter ninja."

"A winter ninja?"

"Yes he only comes during the Christmas season. People think he's a good person but in reality he's an evil man."

"What do you mean?"

"He makes kids sit on his lap and bribes them into being good."

"What's wrong with that?"

"He makes kids be good so that when the night of Christmas comes he goes to people houses and takes their children and turn them into his slaves. They become elves and reindeer."

Chojuro was starting to become scared that he ran and hid behind Mei.

"I don't want meet him."

He looked like he was about to cry then Mei looked at Ameyuri who was trying not to laugh.

"Well, I got to go have fun."

Ameyuri left and Mei took Chojuro home with her.

Later on that night Mei was sleeping in her bed but then soon felt a movement on her bed then she looked up to see Chojuro looking at her.

"What's wrong?"

"Ms. Mei I'm too scared to sleep alone, may I sleep with you?"

"Why are you so scared to sleep alone?"

"What if Santa comes? I don't want him to make me into one of his slaves."

Mei just looked at him then she hugged him.

"Come on, just go to bed. I promise that if he were to ever set a foot in this house it will be his last house to be in."

"Promise?"

"I promise now go to sleep."

Chojuro snuggled up to her then looked at her.

"Ms. Mei what do the kids talk to Santa about at the mall?"

"They make a deal. They kid has to be nice and Santa bring them what they want then after that, the next day they are taken to be slaves."

"Oh."

"Was there something you wanted to tell him but got too scared to do so?"

"Yes but, can I tell you?"

"Sure, what's your Christmas list?"

Chojuro looked at her.

"First, I want to become a member of the seven swordsmen."

"Okay."

Chojuro then cuddled up to her.

"And you."

Mei looked at him in surprise then she hugged him.

"How sweet of you, my wish came true as well."

"Really? What's your wish?"

Mei smiled at him then kissed his forehead.

"I'm looking right at him."

Chojuro giggled then they went to sleep.

"Merry Christmas Chojuro."

"Merry Christmas."


End file.
